Bow Down For the Queens
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: Summary Inside. RyanGabriella. CHAPTER THREE ADDED 3.8.08
1. Trailer

**Title: **_Bow Down for the Queens_

**Movie/Show:**_High School Musical_

**Plot:** -

**Summary:**_Check inside for summary_

**Summary (Extended):**_Gabriella comes to East High, right? Only now she never sung with Troy and when she shows up nobody will talk to her. She bumps into Sharpay and "out of the kindness in her heart" Sharpay takes Gabriella under her wing. But when Sharpay sees how Gabriella is becoming really popular really quick and how close she and Ryan are becoming, she ditches Gabriella and makes rumors that tear Gabriella's reputation apart. Gabi gets really angry and plans to take revenge on Sharpay. If it was one thing Gabriella learned from Sharpay it was how to destroy someone, so Gabi decides the best way to destroy Sharpay is to use people and things she holds dear, like her brother, boyfriend, and other close people. Turns out Sharpay might have taught Gabriella a little too much about how to be the Ice Queen of East High. What happens when Sharpay fights back? Well let's just say it was practically a welcome to world war three._

**Couple(s):**_Ryella (for sure) with mystery couplings later on_

**Rating:**_T or PG-13 _

_**Trailer:**_

**When no one else will talk to you**

_(Shows kids sneering, laughing, and pointing at Gabriella as she walks down the hall)_

**You turn to whoever will**

_(Shows Sharpay walking down the hall with everyone parting in her wake)_

**Whether that's a good thing or not**

_(Shows the two girls meeting and Sharpay just nodding as Gabriella speaks)_

**A strong friendship forms**

_(Shows the two laughing and talking at a sleepover)_

**Only to be destroyed shortly after**

_(Shows the two glaring at each other as they walk down the hall)_

**And when one holds a grudge,**

_(Shows Gabriella grumbling as Sharpay is praised and praised over absolutely nothing by countless others)_

**things don't turn out so well**

_(Shows a bucket of chili falling on Sharpay's head)_

_**(Scene)**_

_(Shows Gabriella running through the school hallway with only a towel on her body)_

**Saying problems arise is an under statement**

_(Shows Gabriella and Ryan talking)_

"_I don't think I can do that, I mean, I may say I hate her and all, but this is my-" Ryan's sentence is cut off by Gabriella's lips on his own. She pulls back and he looks around in a daze_

"_Now, what were you saying?" Gabriella asks_

"_Okay" Ryan said in a shaky voice causing Gabriella to smirk_

_**(Scene)**_

_(Shows Sharpay shaking uncontrollably in the pouring rain in only a short skirt and tanktop)_

"_Oh, you are so gonna pay, Montez" Sharpay mumbles_

**When all hell breaks loose and those two start a war, who wins?**

"_And your class of 2007 Prom Queen is…" Troy starts slowly taking the card out of the envelope_

**Ptown Studios Presents**

**Bow Down For The Queens**

**Coming to a computer near you soon**

**-**

**Author's Note: **and that was the end of my trailer for the idea, review right now, all ye people

-525,600 Minutes...


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** I'm here and guess what I brought with me… a new chapter of BDF, or Bow Down For The Queens, here's the first chapter, it's interesting in my opinion and hopefully yours too. In this story, Gabriella and Troy did not meet at the ski lodge, in fact, in this story the effects of HSM and HSM2 never happened and East High is a completely different place. It'll make sense once you read this…

-

**Narrator**

**East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico **

**Monday, January 8****th****, 2007, 8:35 AM**

It was just a normal day when all the problems started. Isabella Montez had just gotten a new job causing her to move with her teenage daughter, Gabriella, coming along for the ride. Gabriella was never one to be popular or highly accepted in schools, so when she walked into East High and saw everyone staring at her strangely and mocking her choice of fashion, she wasn't in the least bit surprised.

Gabriella walked to the office and got her new schedule and found out the location of her locker. Walking towards her locker, she noticed a huge group of guys and girls near it.

'_Surely they aren't here for me… right?'_ Gabriella thought walking closer.

"Are they here yet?" she heard one girl ask

'_Ah, probably the fanclub for some guy, that explains the girls'_ she thought

"Nah, I don't see… OMG, there they are" a different girl said, Gabriella turned and every fiber in her being froze. Walking towards her were two guys. One had short black hair and was wearing a black button up shirt with black jeans. The other had short spiky dirty blonde hair that was concealed by a black cap. He was wearing a black biker jacket, with a dark blue wifebeater underneath, some plain black jeans, black biker boots and sunglasses to give him that icey chill laidback look.

"Whoa, who's that?" Gabriella asked, one girl turned to her and rolled her eyes

"You must be new, those are only the coolest guys in the entire school, not to mention the hottest. The one with the black hair is Troy Bolton. He's the basketball star of the school. The one with the blonde is Ryan Evans. He's the rockstar, slash, biker, slash, actor, slash, artist, slash, model, slash, dancer, slash, baseball star. Those two help rule the school, every girl wants to date them, but still like no girl really has a chance, at Troy at least. Ryan is still free, never has a solid girlfriend, Troy, on the other hand, is dating the real witch of the world" the girl said, Gabriella nodded and turned coming face to face with the guys.

"Um, hi" Gabriella said weakly, Troy rolled his eyes and Ryan lowered his sunglasses only a little allowing Gabriella to get a view of his dark blue eyes.

"You're in our way" Troy said, Gabriella merely nodded and stepped to the side

"Sorry" Gabriella mumbled

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Troy said keeping his eyes forward and opening his locker. Ryan leaned against the locker next to Gabriella's and just stared up at the ceiling.

"She's coming, she's coming" the guys that were over there said, Gabriella didn't even bother to ask who _she_ was, getting the illusion it would make her seem even more alien to the place. The sound of heels clinking against the cold hard halls of the school echoed throughout. The animated sound of keys being pushed on a cell phone followed and soon the little crowd of guys just split in half, allowing a blonde haired maiden to course through.

The blonde had, of course, long, wavy blonde locks. She was wearing a short black mini, with a white cami and a half-jacket over that in black. The shoes on her feet were nice black stilettos and the bored look plastered on her face seemed like it was always there. The blonde glanced up only for a second and that was when Gabriella first got a glimpse of the person that would change her life forever, that person being Sharpay Evans.

Sharpay Evans was definitely not one to be messed with and the fact that Gabriella was in her way was not a good thing.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, and I don't really care, but you best move out of my way before I get mad" Sharpay said turning back to the sidekick in her hands, Gabriella sighed and stepped to the side again allowing Sharpay to go to the locker on the left of Gabriella's.

'_Great the three biggest problems in the school are all near me. This is just going to be a great year'_ Gabriella thought sarcastically

"So, then I said if you don't know the difference between Prada and Gucci, you really shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a mall" Sharpay said, everyone around her laughed. She was in a circle of what was said to be the popular people. They were the _it_ squad, the people who ruled the school. Sharpay and her little followers always hung out around the same restaurant, this restaurant just happened to be the same place that Gabriella worked at.

Gabriella watched them from the side door, she knew she'd have to take their orders, eventually, they were at one of her tables. Slowly Gabriella worked up the courage and walked to the table.

"Um, waiter girl, I want a coke, and you better not be stingy with the ice" Troy said

"Um, my name's Gabriella, Troy" Gabriella said

"Do I know you?" Troy asked

"Yeah, we kind of have classes together" Gabriella said

"Really?" Sharpay asked with mock fascination

"Yeah, like math, history, science, any of these ring a bell?" Gabriella asked

"Not really. I'll take a diet coke, got to watch my figure" Sharpay said, everyone was silent and then Sharpay glared towards a few people at the table

"Oh, please, Shar, you do not need to, you're like the picture of perfection" Kelsi Neilson said, the others made up something in agreement.

"Yeah babe, don't change yourself at all" Troy said pulling Sharpay closer to him

"Okay, so what do the others want?" Gabriella asked

"The same duh" said the head cheerleader Lucy

"Nice one" Chad Danforth said, Lucy just smirked and glared at Gabriella. Gabriella nodded and started to walk away. She walked past the door to the kitchen and threw the notepad down.

"Uh, what a bunch of assholes" Gabriella said to herself

"Ouch, you know, I didn't think we were that bad" said a voice from behind her, she turned and froze.

"Um, you know no one is allowed back here unless they work here" Gabriella said

"Eh, bring it up with your boss, I'm sure he'd have no problem, seeing as he's my dad" Ryan said

"Right… so, shouldn't you be out there with the rest of your group?" Gabriella asked

"Eager to get rid of me, eh? Aw, I was just going to tell you that you should pay no attention to Sharpay; she only acts like such a witch because she thinks it holds power. She's not really so bad once you get to know her, but then again, I've known her for seventeen years, what do I know?" Ryan asked making Gabriella giggle a little

"I better go fix those drinks, does your group order food, too, or are they one of those groups that does only drinks because they care oh so much about how they look to the others?"

"The guys order food, they always get a burger with fries, the girls only order food on those rare occasions when Sharpay does, I order food if I like the waiter, or waitress" Ryan said, Gabriella looked at him questioningly

"So, you ordering food today?" Gabriella asked, Ryan nodded

"Yeah, I guess so, the waitress isn't that bad" Ryan said, Gabriella bit her lip nodding

"You better get back out there, we wouldn't Sharpay getting angry now would we? I may be new, but I do know she can do some pretty nasty things when mad" Gabriella said

"Let her get mad, ten seconds with Troy all over her and she'll be back to giddy and insane" Ryan said

"Wait, I thought you liked Troy" Gabriella said

"And I thought you were busy, I guess both things were wrong" Ryan said turning and walking back out, Gabriella stood and watched the door he had just exited from for a moment.

"Stop drooling and get back to work" said one of the chefs, Gabriella quickly rushed over to the drink machine and fixed the drinks, all the while thinking of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, cutie.

**Gabriella Montez**

**Montez Residence in Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**Sunday, January 14****th****, 2007 7:30 PM**

I looked down at my diary once again and sighed. I picked up my pen and started writing.

_East High is a shark tank and all I am is the plankton that gets caught in the shark's teeth as they swim after bigger fish. The only ones in the entire school who have showed any sign of interest, compassion, or anything are Ryan Evans and the janitor. The janitor's name is Gordy, and he's pretty much my only friend. I know at least in our other schools, diary, we had someone our age, but it's only been a week, give me some more time. You may be wondering about Ryan Evans, or maybe you aren't since you're simply a bunch of plain pages stuck together under some lame cover… no offense. But anyway, Ryan Evans is soooo cute. He actually helped me up after I fell one day and he's in my P.E period. He looks so cute in those shorts we wear for class. There is one good thing about this school, diary, guys can do P.E shirtless, yes! Okay, I hear mom calling my name better get downstairs._

I put my diary back in its place and rose from my bed. I walked down the stairs and my eyes widened with each step I took. Standing in _my_ living room was none other than Ryan Evans.

"Um, what-" I began, but mom walked over and pulled me into the next room.

"He says he's from your school, who is he?" Mom asked

"He's… way out of my league" I said going back out the room and over to wear he was standing.

"Nice house" he said looking around

"Um, yeah, so why are you here?" I asked

"Okay, time to be truthful, Montez, I wanted to warn you that Troy and the goons are planning on pranking a few random intellectuals and you just happen to be on the list" Ryan said

"Is it a bad prank?" I asked

"Well, it's prank week and you're on the list, last time prank week came around ten students dropped out because of the pranks. I would be helping but I think it's wrong, your best hope in staying alive for the coming week is to make sure you are never alone with one of the other people on the list or just plain alone" Ryan said, I nodded

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, Ryan shrugged

"Who knows? It could be out of the kindness of my heart, or it could be that little weakness I have for brunettes in distress, or it could be that I just like you, Montez, either way, I wouldn't question it. Later" Ryan said turning and going back out the house. I went to the window and saw him hop onto a motorcycle and ride off.

"Who's your friend?" Mom asked trying again

"Just some guy from school, Mom, he was just warning me" I said

"Oh… he's cute" she said

"Who you telling" I said

"Come on dinner's on the table" she said ushering me over. We sat down and ate, it was kind of silent since I was mostly in my thoughts. Mom and I always ate together, whether it was silent or not. We had a tradition that no matter what we ate dinner together on Sundays, it's been that way since Dad died. My dad died a while back, I was six when he died. He had cancer, I didn't quite understand. When he was first diagnosed and he told me he had cancer, I thought it was some kind of job or something. When mom told me that dad was going to be away a lot, I thought it was for business, not because he was fighting a deadly disease destined to take him away from me. And finally when I was told my dad was gone, I thought it was a vacation, it took me about a month to come to grips that he wasn't coming back from this one… ever.

I silently excused myself from the table and walked upstairs. I think she must have sensed I was thinking about him again because a few minutes after I walked into my room, she walked in with some ice cream and open arms.

"I miss him so much" I said lightly, she pulled me in for a hug and let me just have a good cry. I cried myself to sleep that night, but it did have something to do with the fact that, that day was the same day he died.

The next morning came and I got ready. I didn't pick anything I didn't want destroyed. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my messenger bag, and rushed out to the bus. I hopped onto the bus and took a seat in the front. The bus was as it had been for the past week. The smart kids sat in the front and talked about school stuff, the skaters sat behind them, with the drama geeks after them, and then the back was all a mix of cheerleaders, jocks, and anyone else who had been dubbed cool enough to sit in the back.

School was the same as always. No one spoke to me, just looked at me like some kind of freak and talked to whoever was their friend. Everything was so… old. I craved for some kind of revelation or something new to happen, just to spice up this dull thing this school had going on. And that was exactly what I got.

When sixth period came around, I was sitting in history doing nothing and then the teacher said something I never expected.

"_Gabriella Montez you will work with Sharpay Evans"_ Mr. Wright said, I didn't know what was going on, but when I looked up, the entire class was silent. Sharpay slowly turned her head and her eagle like eyes burned deep holes into my skin. Those hazel eyes, that could be used for so much, held so much anger in them, I was frightened to say the least. I mean, wouldn't you? I hadn't even done anything to this girl and she seemed to hate me with a passion. I couldn't concentrate in class. All I could concentrate on was Sharpay glaring at me. It was sad to say the teacher never once noticed that Sharpay's head was turned. When the bell rang, I couldn't get out of my seat fast enough. I all but ran to my next class hoping that her piercing gaze wouldn't follow me there.

The gaze didn't follow, but her shadow did. Ryan was in my next class and when he sat down next to me and had this huge smile on his face, I knew something was up.

"Okay, smile?" I asked

"She's going to eat you alive" Ryan said to me that stupid smile still on his face. Usually I found his smile comforting and relaxing and really cute, but at that particular moment, I hated his smile. Because at that particular moment his smile meant that he was amused by the devious thoughts that he had of all the terrible things his sister could do to me over the course of the week we had to work together.

"Thanks, those are very comforting words, Ryan" I said, his smile only got bigger and a small chuckle joined it

"Aw, lighten up, Montez, I was joking. She won't eat you alive" Ryan said, I sighed, "she's going to roast your ass" he said, I turned and tried on Sharpay's glare for size. You know, it actually works, Ryan did shut up really quick and I felt kind of powerful knowing I managed to shut him up.

"Okay, students, you may do whatever, it's not like I'm your real teacher anyway" the sub said

"So, have they pranked you yet?" Ryan asked me

"No thankfully, and I'm very glad, I feel kind of proud actually, the other people who were on this list, have all been hit already. But not me" I said happily

"Uh huh, you sound very glad about that but you know they always come at the time you least expect it" Ryan said

"Uh, whatever, think you could tell your demonic sister that we must meet to work on the project?" I asked

"Sure, and I'll also tell her that you want to work on it at our place" Ryan said

"Why your place?" I asked

"Because I'm there, and we all know you can't resist me, I'm just too fine" Ryan said cockily

"Oh, surely, you are, Ryan. You're just so hot I can hardly stand to be this close to you without having you for myself. It tears me apart and now I'm going to just go crawl in a corner and die" I said sarcastically with a smirk on my face

"You know, you're not funny, Montez" Ryan said, my smirk only grew

"I wasn't trying to be, Evans" I said pulling out my math book and starting my homework. I worked silently for around thirty minutes before finally I finished. I pushed the book forwards and looked around seeing Ryan looking at the book and me strangely.

"How can you understand that?" Ryan asked looking at the problems

"Oh, it's easy, all you have to do is divide the base by the square root of whatever the numerator is and deduct the equal percentage of the annual rate to get the first half of the new base, and then reverse that to get the other half and solve for the new numerator the way you would simplify a binomial" I said _**(Author's Note: not real way to solve math problem, it's just random nonsense I typed down to sound smart)**_, Ryan looked on confused

"In English" he said

"It's just a math problem" I said

"Yeah, just a math problem to a real nerd, it's headache for others" he said, I looked down, _great he thinks I'm a nerd_

"Oh" I said lightly

"I didn't mean it like that… I meant… okay, so I did mean it like that. Montez, don't take it personally, I'm just not smart when it comes to math" he said, I nodded

"And I'm just not cool when it comes to high school, I have to go, the bell is going to ring soon" I said and on cue it rang

"Montez" Ryan started

"Just stop, I'll see you later, or maybe I won't" I said scooping up my books and walking out with the crowd.

**End Author's Note:** Aww, Ryan hurt Gabriella's feelings. So, review


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** I glanced over at my profile's poll and saw that the top two things people wanted were a Ryella and a _GG_ Chair. Obivously, I listened. So, people, the best thing you can do if you like a certain couple or story is check out my profile and my polls to see if I have anything where you can choose. Right now, I have a poll where you can say which couple you'd like me to write about next. That could be an update (like in this case) or a new oneshot depends on my mood. But, that's how this is being updated. So, enjoy!

-

**Ryan Evans**

**East Hallway at East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**Monday, January 15****th****, 2007, 3:00 PM**

Things could not get worse at that moment. I knew I had screwed up, it's not like I planned on insulting her. I didn't even mean it like that… okay, so I did, but still she overreacted. This is why it's better to talk to guys, we aren't as deep and don't think into things as much. She walked out of the room, this kind of sad look on her face. I knew the true prank of the prank week was on her, I wish I could tell her, but if I did then it'd be ruined and so would I. I don't even know why I'm tempted to tell her, there's something about Montez that just makes her so… I don't know. Whatever it is, it must be some powerful stuff to get me to think about not participating in prank week. After all, I was the one who invented prank week.

My thoughts were mostly all I could hear for the short trip between English class and my locker. I walked to my locker and saw Gabriella about to open hers. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I ran over and pushed her out of the way. She gasped and looked at me with a look that was a mix of shock and anger; that is until the bucket of green paint fell onto my head. Have you ever had green paint fall on you? It's not comfortable as shocking as it is. It's goopy and slimy and cold and stinky and when it slips into your mouth you have to like brush your teeth twelve times to get the taste out of your mouth, but I guess it was worth it because of what happened directly after.

"Oh my gosh, Ryan are you okay?" Gabriella asked jumping off the ground and rushing to me. She started looking around for any visible scars and such and I had to try my hardest not to laugh. I shook my head to try and get some of it out of my hair, splattering some paint on her in the process. I spit out a bit of it that fell into my mouth and wiped at my face.

"You know, paint doesn't taste good" I said in a serious tone, she cracked a smile and started laughing. I don't why but I started laughing, too. We were having a good little laughing fit; that is until Sharpay walked up. Uh, this is an example of why I hate my sister. She's so controlling and annoying. She always acts so evil and terrible, and I blame Troy for it. Not just to blame someone but Troy really did cause the change in her. But this is not about her or her terrible relationship with Troy 'I can date twelve girls at the same time, sleep with them, too and still not get caught' Bolton. Or her cheating ways, or her whole my boyfriend is annoying and I want a break so I'm going to date his friends during the break and just get back with him eventually, or any other crazy things that make my sister… my sister. This is more about what she did.

She walked over in the middle of some stupid story with her precious boyfriend and supposed best friend Kelsi Neilson. Freeze can I say a comment about Kelsi, yeah, Kelsi dated Troy behind Sharpay's back and Sharpay found out yet those two insane women are still hanging out and being sweet to each other and bitching behind each other's backs, make any sense? Yeah, that's what I thought. It's all about girl world to them and to us guys it's all about not going insane trying to understand girl world. Sorry, I keep getting off topic. Sharpay walked over smiling and her smile vanished the second she saw me laughing with green paint splattered all over myself.

"Ryan. What were you thinking?" Sharpay asked loudly making about half the hall turn to us. I usually wouldn't have said anything, I mean, why would I, I'm supposed to be the silent shadow, but today I decided to try something new.

"I was thinking I'd try a green shower, it's quite refreshing" I said smiling, a few people chuckled but Sharpay didn't see the humor in that comment.

"Ryan, that outfit is five hundred dollars and that paint is probably not going to come out" Sharpay said

"Cool by me" I said, she motioned like she was contemplating the effects of hitting me, it only made me laugh more, though.

"Ryan, you have got to think before you act. How'd you get paint on you anyway?" Sharpay asked

"Well, you see I got paint on myself when I opened the locker and the paint bucket fell" I said

"Wow, isn't that just shocking" Sharpay said sarcastically

"I know, isn't it?" I asked

"Sarcasm, Ryan, sarcasm" Sharpay said

"Really? I couldn't tell" I said in a sarcastic tone

"Ryan Timothy Evans-" Sharpay started in a parental type tone

"Sharpay Madeline Evans" I said back in the same tone

"Ryan… uh, you are such a… uh, I can't even say it. I'm going to kill you" Sharpay said

"Okay, just let me do one thing before you do that" I said, I walked over to Troy, "he's slept with almost every girl in school, including the student teachers" I said, I walked to Kelsi, "she's banging your boyfriend almost every week", I looked at the others and decided to save some secrets for later, I went to Sharpay, "you are the biggest self-centered bitch I've ever met in my life and I'm very sad to say I'm related to you" I said, I walked over to my locker and took out my books. I gave a quick glance towards everyone's shocked faces and gave a light chuckle before walking out of the school.

"Today was fun" I said to myself happily hopping onto my motorcycle.

**Sharpay Evans**

**East Hallway, Section D at East High**

**Monday, January 15****th****, 2007 3:15 PM**

What the heck? Okay, did Ryan seriously just do that? Great, now people know too much. I'm going to have to talk to him about that.

"I'm going to kill him" I mumbled

"Not if I get him first, he ruined part of the prank" Troy said

"What prank?" I asked turning to Troy

"We planted the green paint in that new girl's locker" Troy said

"What new girl?" I asked

"That one" Troy said pointing to this brunette that was still looking down the hall the way Ryan had went.

"You, new girl" I said, she slowly turned

"Um, yes, Sharpay" the girl said

"Do, I, like, know you?" I asked

"I hope so, I'm only your new history partner" she said

"Oh, you're that girl, hm, I thought you were like some alien or something" I said, she noticeably rolled her eyes and went to the locker Ryan had been in front of moments before.

"That your locker?" I asked her, she nodded

"Yeah" she said simply

"Why did my brother open your locker?" I asked

"How am I supposed to know? All I did was put in my combo and I started opening it when he pushed me to the side and got himself splattered with paint, which I bet is courtesy of your _darling_ boyfriend and his idiotic friends" the girl said

"Who do you think you are?" I asked her

"I think I'm Gabriella Montez, I think I'm the person who just told you off, and I also think I'm the person who's sick of sitting here and listening to you. I have things to do, and sadly they don't involve you" the Gabriella girl said before closing her locker and walking away. I looked around and was kind of glad everyone had cleared out. I mean, no one could see me get dissed by some geeky new girl.

"Okay, Montez, you are so done for" I said before turning around, "Kelsi, do research on the new girl, Troy, get to practice before your dad has you off the team, Jason and the rest go too, Chad, come with me" I said

"What planning on having some wild dirty sex in the back of your car?" Zeke asked

"Ew, sick" I said

"Yeah right, like you wouldn't kill to sleep with one of us fine men" Zeke said, I rolled my eyes

"You are sick people, what would I possibly see in Danforth or any of you for that matter?" I asked

"What wouldn't you see in us?" Chad asked, I glared at him, he was not helping, I threw my hands up and stomped off in a dramatic fashion. I sat in the car for around ten minutes before Chad walked out and hopped into the car. He leaned over and kissed me hard. When we eventually pulled back, I gave him my ever famous pout and he sighed.

"She's not going to be any trouble, Pay. This new girl isn't going to cause any trouble for you or for Ryan or for our group" Chad said

"I know you say that, but I don't know if I can really hear you. Chad, Ryan almost told all our secrets and we didn't even do anything to him. I saw the look in his eyes; he could have slipped up right then and ruined both of our lives. Those two were talking and I don't like girls talking to Ryan unless I control them. They put ideas in his head, baby, we can't have ideas in Ryan's head" I said

"Then you know what you have to do" Chad said

"What do you mean?" I asked, he gave me that look

"You know what I mean, you have to control her. Take her under your wing and add her to our clan" Chad said

"Ew, a geek in my group! No way" I said

"It's either geek in group or brother out of group and possibly out of your control and maybe even worse, out of your life" Chad said

"When'd you get so deep?" I asked

"I have my moments" he said giving me a peck on the lips

"Okay, let's get out of here, I hate this place" I said pushing down on the gas and speeding off.

**Gabriella Montez**

**Evans Residence in Eastern Albuquerque**

**Monday, January 15****th****, 2007, 6:00 PM**

I wasn't exactly thrilled to be going to the home of the Evans, I knew it was going to cause me pain and torture and would probably be way more than it was worth, but it was either go or do the entire project by myself and I knew I wasn't going to do that. I knocked on the door and just stood there waiting for some sign of life to arise. Finally, the door was opened and I was ushered inside.

"Shoes off, and what are you here for?" a woman asked

"Um, I'm here to work with Sharpay, I'm Gabriella" I said, the woman nodded and glanced at me with a raised eyebrow

"Upstairs, it's the door, you'll know when you see it" the woman said, I nodded and went to the stairs. I looked up but they were really big and seemed to go up forever, so I decided to take the alternative route and go for the elevator. Yeah, their house was so big they had an elevator inside. I got out and seriously, I could have fainted right there. Their house was perfect.

The halls were all painted the perfect shade of gray where it didn't look like gray but it looked like hope shining through every crevice. There was modern art painted by their parents and plants and posters for movies and musicals different family members had been in. The floor was carpet; it was a creamy color that complimented the rest of the halls perfectly. There were tons of doors and I didn't really know what that lady meant by I'd know when I see it, so, I was opening random doors and hoping it was the right one.

This technique was not a very good one at all. Eventually I came across a dark green door and seeing as it was the only colored door, I figured someone must actually stay in that room. I opened it and saw Ryan working out by pulling on this metal bar that was suspended from the ceiling. His shirt was off, allowing his muscles to easily be seen. The dead serious look on his face just made him look so much hotter in the sweaty state he was in. He didn't really seem to notice me standing there for a while. It gave me plenty of time to watch his chest rise and fall and to admire his body from the angle I had. After around ten minutes, my guess, he jumped down from the bar and grabbed a water bottle. He slowly took off the cap and drained the liquid so quick. I don't know what possessed me to just stand there, but that's exactly what I did. I stood there and watched him drink his water and wipe his head with the side of his right hand in the most adorable way. Finally, he turned and saw me.

"Montez, what are you doing in here?" Ryan asked calmly grabbing a towel and drying off his chest. I was tempted to say he shouldn't because it made him look all the better, but I bit my tongue against that comment.

"Um, I was looking for Sharpay's room, didn't know where she was" I said

"You know it's not hard to find her, and I'm sure you didn't have to stand there for around fifteen minutes for that" Ryan said smirking, I could feel my cheeks flush a little

"Oh, you knew I was there" I said lightly, he nodded his smirk turning into a smile

"But it's fine Montez, not many girls can walk past this room without stopping to check out my sexiness" Ryan said cockily

"Ha, ha, I was only stopping to see if you could lead me the right way, definitely not to check out some self absorbed egocentric knucklehead like you" I said sending a smirk his way

"Ouch, words hurt Montez, she's right down the hall, it is kind of obvious. She's the only hot pink door in the house" Ryan said

"I'll see if I can find her" I said backing up

"No, let me, watch it'll take only a second" Ryan said going into the hall and yelling Sharpay as loudly as he could. There was silence before the sound of feet on the carpet was heard and Sharpay appeared at the end of the hall.

"What?" she asked angrily

"Your history partner is here" Ryan said

"What'd you do to her?" Sharpay asked after a pause

"Nothing" Ryan said defensively

"I don't believe you, send her over" Sharpay yelled

"You come get her" Ryan yelled

"Uh, you're lucky I can't cuss right now" Sharpay yelled back

"Go ahead I'm sure we wouldn't mind" Ryan said, Sharpay groaned and walked down the hall to where we were. I don't think she knew I was there because she stomped straight over to Ryan and flicked his head back in a fashion I'm sure had to hurt his neck.

"Dear brother, you're lucky I can't hurt you right now. We have company, so, I'm going to act civilized" Sharpay said before turning and starting to walk away motioning for me to follow

"Part of acting civilized is actually covering up that huge thing you call a butt" Ryan yelled motioning to the short shorts she was wearing. She kissed her middle and index finger, smacked her butt with them, then flipped him off with her tongue out, before going into what actually was a hot pink door.

"Whoa" I said looking around, the room was definitely not what I expected. Her room was like so… childish. It looked like the room I had when I was seven, and we're, what, seventeen now.

"No comments Montez, it's a thing in my clique, we have themed rooms. My theme was Tinkerbell" Sharpay said

"What are some other themes?" I asked

"Well, Ryan's is no theme, Kelsi's is Shakespeare, Chad's is goth, Troy's is basketball, and that's all I remember" she said falling onto the bed

"So, should we get to work on the project?" I asked

"Um, no, so, Montez how's your life? You happy?" Sharpay asked me, I was kind of confused by the question but answered nonetheless

"Um, I guess" I said

"So, you're fine having like no friends and having everyone think you're a retarded geeky loser?" she asked

"Ouch, they think that?" I asked, she nodded

"Totally, I like was all trying to stop them from spreading the rumors, but you know people" she said

"Rumors? What rumors?" I asked

"Oh, just the rumors that you like are a total geek, and that the vice principal is your mom. I mean like ew, it's like rep ruining. But don't worry I can totally help you. All you need is a new image and everyone will forget all that other junk" she said

"I don't know, I kind of like my image" I said

"Right, and I kind of like the mystery meat they serve in the cafeteria on Tuesdays, just stick with me, Montez, I'll make you the cream of the crop" she said, I thought over my options and then looked to her, she looked so innocent, so helpful, so… sweet. I had a momentary lapse of sanity and actually agreed to letting her help me with my image. Not even ten seconds later, she was dragging me up and off to the mall for what was the most deadly four hours of my life.

-

**End Author's Note:** I couldn't resist putting in Chadpay, I really couldn't. And, seriously, I love Ryan and Gabriella's conversations these days, so sarcastic… so, there was the end of the chapter, how'd you like it?


	4. Chapter Three

**Bow Down for the Queens**

**Author's Note:** Another chapter of Queens for all you Ryella fans out there. Hope you enjoy it.

-

**Chapter Three:**

**Ryan Evans**

**Darbus' Homeroom at East High**

**Tuesday, January 16****th****, 2007, 8:30 AM**

Homeroom.

The dreaded start to any day. Homeroom with Mrs. Darbus was never a good thing, she was obsessed with the theatre program, and had a strange hatred of sports, Boltons, jocks, and cell phones. Everyday she seemed to create a new rule about something not to do. Today the rule was no mentioning things that were not related to the next three minutes. That's all the time we had to spend with her unless of course we had drama with her, like I do.

I sat staring at the window mindlessly, because of course there was nothing else to do. All of a sudden, the doors to the room flew open and a bright light came through. Walking out of the light was an angel… no wait, it was Gabriella, never mind. Now, Gabriella was looking stunning. Well, not really, she was mostly in this skirt that stopped at her knees and a short-sleeved shirt. I kind of did expect more with the entrance but hey she wasn't Sharpay, and thank goodness. I don't think I could handle another Shar.

**4:15 PM**

I walked into my house and could hear music blaring loudly. I knew from experience that meant one of two things, one Sharpay brought a guy home or two Sharpay brought a friend home, either way it meant something was happening in her bedroom. I stalked up the stairs and heard giggles, one seemed a bit too familiar, so I went over to Sharpay's door and cracked it just a bit. Inside was Sharpay and Gabriella flipping through magazines and listening to music.

"So, let's see if this has taught you anything, you have to become one with the teen magazines" Sharpay said

"I'm ready" Gabriella said

"Okay, what hot new star was going to be in the film version of Hairspray?" Sharpay asked

"Originally, well Jesse McCartney tried out but Zac Efron got the role and is in it with Brittany Snow and Amanda Bynes." Gabriella said, Sharpay nodded

"Okay, this is the question for all the marbles in episode twelve season three of National Pride **(Author's note: not a real show)** what did my future BF Orlando Bloom say to Becca?" Sharpay asked

"He said that all's fair in love and war and that he had to do what he had to do" Gabriella said, Sharpay was silent for a second before she broke into a smile and the two started squealing and yelling. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Can you lower the volume on the squeals?" I asked, the two stopped and turned to me

"Hey Ry, want to do me a favor?" Sharpay asked

"Those words don't belong in a sentence, Shar" I said, she gave me the look, "okay, what do you want? And how much is it going to cost me?" I asked

"All I want is for you to sit there and offer your opinion" Sharpay said

"Okay" I said, the two walked away and walked back in wearing totally different outfits. Gabriella was sporting a mini skirt that showed off her legs and she was wearing this tanktop that looked so cute on her and she had this sassy look plastered on her face that just made her look… breathtaking would be an understatement. Then we had Sharpay, not sure what she was wearing because I tend to space out once I get one good look at something. My eyes stayed solely focused on the perfection in front of me. And I couldn't help but see how great she looked right then.

"So, Ry, what do you think?" Sharpay asked

"I think you look amazing" I said eyes on Gabriella

"Oh, I know, I do, but I mean about Gabriella" Sharpay said, she obviously didn't get that I was talking about Gabriella. Hey, well, maybe Gabi didn't either.

"Oh, you mean about Montez… it works, personally I would have gone for the more covering outfit, at least until she works out more and loses the fat all around her body" I said

"Ooh, brilliant example of what to do in this situation. Gabi, you have just been insulted and we both know you look excellent, now you have to reverse the insult and make yourself look better and make the other person feel stupid and bad" Sharpay said

"I don't know if I can-" Gabriella began

"Just do it!" Sharpay roared, Gabriella looked hesitant

"I don't think I even can think of something to say back" Gabriella said, Sharpay huffed out in frustration and turned to me. She had that look that I knew meant she wasn't happy.

"Are you seriously saying I need to work out more with all the flab you got going on I'm surprised you can even hear me speaking? I monitor what I eat, go to the gym six times a week, do yoga, jog a minimum of two miles a day and I do my SM exercise every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. What do you do to keep in shape?" Sharpay asked me, I looked at her like she was insane and she just rolled her eyes

"Sharpay, that was stupid and you know it" I said

"Yes, but if it wasn't you, the person would be cowering, stuttering, or just plain running away. That is an example of what to do, Gabriella" Sharpay said

"I don't think I could be mean to a person" Gabriella said

"Gabi, you just sat here with me for like ever and then of course busted your butt looking for the right outfit and then some punk has the nerve to diss all the work you've been working on for all that time. Also if you ever can't find the motivation think of something that makes you angry and channel the anger, control the anger, become one with the anger" Sharpay said

"Channel the anger, control the anger, become one with the anger, got it, Gabi, now, like OMG the like mega fab show just came on with like the totally wickedest hot guy in like the world and I like so can't miss it, so you like have got to continue without me, just like anger, anger, yeah, yeah, tootles" I said in my best valley girl voice adding in a few seconds of playing with my hair and with my best impression of the way Sharpay walks I strutted out of the room and down the hall to my own.

I stared at the ceiling knowing full well one of them was going to come in a few seconds and as if on cue in walked Gabriella. She took a seat on the edge of my bed and sat silently.

"What Montez, don't you see I'm busy?" I asked

"Yeah, it must be so entertaining to stare at a wall, gosh" she said, I sat up and looked at her she has this little smirk on her face that resembled the smirk Sharpay always wore, only on her it looked cute.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked

"Sharpay sent me in here, something about her needing to call someone and that I could bother you while I wait" Gabriella said

"Well, the only way you'd bother me is if you left right now, your company isn't annoying, Montez" I said

"And neither is yours Evans" Gabriella said back, I cracked a small smile

"So, really I have got to know what is the point in the show National Pride, I've always wanted to figure that out" I said

"There is no point, the point of the show is for countless girls to drool over the guys who star and appear in it. The only reason everyone watches it is because of Johnny and Orlando, I mean, hello, why else would we watch it? The story line sucks, the scripts are terrible, and if I have to hear Monica Rendell do her signature I won thing one more time I will break that TV in your sister's room" Gabi said making me laugh

"Okay, as long as I'm not the only one annoyed by it. Montez, what do you like to do?" I asked

"I like to read, I like to write, draw, sing, do tons of things really" she said

"Do you like movies?" I asked

"Yeah, I love movies" she said

"Really, because-" I started but my sentence got off by Sharpay barging into my room.

"Come on loser we're going to the mall" Sharpay said

"Are you talking to me?" Gabriella and I asked in unison

"Not to you, Ryan, why would I bring you? Hello, the rules of the mall are to shop 'til you drop then have a hot guy help you up, if you're there it kills the point of shopping" Sharpay said

"And that is?" I asked

"The point is to shop and to meet hot guys" Sharpay said

"Don't you already have like two boyfriends or something, why get another?" I asked

"Not for me, for Gabi, it's her next lesson. How to hold her posture and demeanor in front of really good-looking members of the opposite sex" Sharpay said

"Why not leave her here? I mean, we all know how sexy I am" I said

"Ryan, please, I just ate" Sharpay said

"Then I guess you just threw up, too, you bulimic freak" I said

"Ouch, Ry, words hurt" Sharpay said grabbing Gabriella's hand and leading her out of the room. I, of course, followed them.

"Are you really bulimic?" Gabriella asked

"No, Ryan just likes to say stupid little comments" Sharpay said

"Shar, you know not everything I say is stupid" I said

"Ryan, get a life" Sharpay said

"Sharpay, get a brain" I said

"Uh, forget this, Gabi and I have some major shopping to do" Sharpay said

"Uh huh and me and my mega yummy friend Chad are going to like shop 'til we drop" I said in my VG voice again

"You know Ryan, you're not funny" Sharpay said

"Yeah just funny looking" Gabriella said nodding, Sharpay turned to Gabriella with this smile

"Yeah, see you're getting it, any insult works even if it's as lame as that one, you just need the right stuff backing it up and following it" Sharpay said like she was teaching a class. Sharpay decided to teach her plenty of insults in the car ride, meaning I had to drive so she could have her hands free. We drove for about ten minutes with the only sound being Sharpay's voice until I pulled up at Chad's. I walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened after a while and there stood Karen, Chad's younger sister.

"The idiot is in the backyard" Karen said, "oh and tell your sister that if another one of my teddy bears goes missing from my room after she stops by for a visit, I'm going to start charging" she added in, I chuckled and went on through. Straight out the backyard was Chad and Troy tossing around a basketball.

"Who wants to hunt for babes in the mall?" I asked loudly, their heads snapped to me and sly smiles worked their way onto each boy's face.

**Gabriella Montez**

**East Central Mall in Eastern Albuquerque**

**Tuesday, April 10****th****, 2007, 6:30 PM**

My training continued with Sharpay dragging me to the mall for the second time that week. The ride was probably the most annoying drive I've had in a while. The first half was all Sharpay talking, then the second half all I could hear was Troy and Chad ramble on about some stupid basketball game. It wasn't too enjoyable. When we did reach the mall, Troy ran off somewhere and Chad started pestering Sharpay.

"Uh, Chad, stop" Sharpay said stomping her foot down

"Are you angry?" Chad asked

"What do you think?" Sharpay asked snappily

"I think you're sexy when you're angry" Chad said, I could easily tell Sharpay felt flushed or embarrassed by the compliment but she didn't let it show too much.

"I look sexy all the time, Danforth" Sharpay said

"And I would rather not hear this" Ryan said

"Then go, we don't need you here anyway, I didn't even want you to come" Sharpay said

"You know what Sharpay, why don't you just go over there and screw Chad, at least that way someone in our group will be happy" Ryan said

"You are sick and wrong" Sharpay said

"I take after you, sis" Ryan said

"Uh screw this" Sharpay said exasperatedly

"Gladly" Chad said motioning towards a closet with his head, Sharpay scoffed and stomped off with Chad following, "Shar, I was joking" Chad said following her

"So, what should we do?" I asked turning to Ryan hoping he'd suggest the movies again. I'm almost sure he was about to ask me to the movies before Sharpay barged in to talk about the mall.

"I was going to go find someone willing to go to the movies, I mean, I just have to see that new movie" Ryan said

"Well, what a coincidence, I need to go to the movies, too" I said

"Well, you know, we could always walk to the movies together, you know, it's right on the other side and you know real freaks walk these hallways during this time" he said

"Really? Like who?" I asked

"Well, Troy's definitely an example, and Sharpay lives at the mall, she's enough freak for everyone, so what do you say?" he asked

"I say let's rock and roll" I said linking my arm with his. We were walking when we passed this little girl who I swear was wearing the exact outfit as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. I looked at him and he looked at me and ten seconds later we were skipping through the mall singing about going to see the wizard.

"_We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz"_ we sang stopping at the theatre. We got the tickets and in Ryan's attempt to sound casual about us sharing snacks got in line after me.

"Oh, you're buying snacks, too?" he asked, I nodded a small smile on my face

"That was the plan" I said

"By any chance might you be getting popcorn?" he asked

"Seeing as it is the only snack they sell right here, I think I'm getting popcorn" I said

"Well, what a strange turn of events, so am I" he said in a fake shocked voice

"It's just so shocking isn't it?" I asked sarcastically

"Definitely, you know, we'd be wasting money getting two separate tubs of popcorn, I mean, we could easily just get one big one and sit near each other, save a few bucks" he said

"Well, you know I might want to shop a little later, so, yeah I think that idea works." I said

"Okay, but I must warn you I get pretty tired in movies" he said, I smiled a bit more

"It's fine Ry, just get the popcorn, I'll get the seats" I said walking away and into our theatre. I went to my favorite spot in the theatre, like the very back, and sat down. The movie could be summed up in a few words, _the best movie ever_. It wasn't that the movie was good, heck, the movie was such a bad attempt at horror it was a comedy, it was what happened during the movie. First Ryan and I reached into the popcorn at the same time and both pulled our hands real quick, it was cute. Second he played that whole yawning I'm so tired thing and put his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him, he smelled nice. And lastly and my favorite thing, there was one scary part in the entire movie and I jumped so high I practically landed in his lap. He just laughed and I watched the rest of the movie, his arm around me and me pretty much resting on top of him. Once again best movie ever.

"So, what'd you think of the flick?" Ryan asked me

"I thought they tried so hard for horror they made a comedy and it was pathetic and the couple a few seats over was way too loud with the whole kissing thing. I bet if the guard didn't walk by and glance at them, they would have done it right there in the theatre" I said, Ryan chuckled

"You're funny, Montez, really funny" he said, I giggled a little

"Gabriella?" asked a voice, I turned around and saw my old best friend, I could have died.

"No way, Kaylee?" I asked, she nodded and we ran to each other

"What are you doing here?" Kaylee asked me

"I moved here like a week ago or something" I said

"I just moved here, and I just met the hottest guy on the face of the earth" Kaylee said, I giggled

"Same old Kaylee" I said, she glanced over my shoulder.

"Okay, scratch that I met the second hottest guy, who's the hunk?" Kaylee asked, I turned my head a little and saw Ryan wave lightly towards us. I turned back towards her.

"Tell you all tonight at my place?" I asked

"What about school?" Kaylee asked

"School or gossiping with BFF about hot guys… hm, yeah gossip" I said

"Ooh, did someone say gossip?" Sharpay asked appearing out of nowhere

"When'd you get here?" I asked

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that, now did I hear the word gossip?" Sharpay asked

"Yes you did, Kaylee this is Sharpay Evans and Sharpay this is my best friend in the entire freaking world Kaylee Collins" I said

"Hi, nice to meet you" Kaylee said, Sharpay merely nodded

"Well, Gabriella, what's happening?" Sharpay asked

"Well, I was going to have Kaylee over to fill her in, she's starting school here isn't that awesome?" I asked

"Definitely" Sharpay said

"Yeah, and I'm going to be cheerleading captain" Kaylee said

"Kayls, you don't want to mess with the captain here, she's not like Nicole at our old school, one push won't kill everything" I said

"I would never and I didn't push her thank you, my arm slipped and just happened to collide with her back causing her to fall, it was a total mistake" Kaylee said

"Uh huh, whatever you say" I said sarcastically

"Now can you please tell me who the cutie is?" Kaylee asked

"He's not that cute" I said

"Now I know you can't be talking about me" Ryan said popping his head in

"How do you know we weren't, cutie?" Kaylee asked Ryan

"Because I heard not and cute in the same sentence, the only way they work together is ooh, Ryan Evans is so not cute, he's just so damn fine and sexy" Ryan said

"Ooh, I agree with you" Kaylee said

"Kayls, you're here one day and you're already majorly flirting" I said

"Gabs, you're here an entire week and you don't have an army of guys behind you, what century is this? Where is my best friend? And when does the hottie express pull into station? Whoo-whoo" Kaylee said

"Okay, is your friend like on crack?" Sharpay asked

"No that would be you darling sister" Ryan said

"Just because I lie to my boyfriend doesn't mean I was lying when I said I wasn't on crack at that party" Sharpay said

"When'd you lie to me?" Troy asked appearing behind Sharpay, she turned quickly and looked towards me for help.

"She lied when she said she didn't want you guys near her, Troy, you should know your girlfriend here was just practically in tears without you. Sharpay was totally in total death spiral mode, she ate like two entire soft pretzels from Wetzels Pretzels and she didn't even flinch or stop to think of the calories" I said making something up, Troy fake gasped

"Oh no, so tragic, Shar, you know if you miss me so bad, you should just spend more time with me, and also babe don't worry we can burn off those calories, the Troy Bolton way" Troy said to Sharpay, she walked around to his other side making him turn and hugged him. She mouthed thank you to me and that was one of those times when I saw the good side to Sharpay Evans.

"So, when did you lie to Troy, really?" Kaylee asked that night, we were in my room and I decided to screw school, besides it starts an hour later on Wednesdays anyway.

"Well, I told him a few years ago that during our break I didn't see anyone else, but truth is I kind of saw this guy during our little break from each other and I didn't end what me and the other guy had going on until a long time later" Sharpay said

"How long?" I asked suddenly curious

"Like it's still going on now, but you can't tell Troy, if he finds out OMG I'd be like history" Sharpay said

"Don't worry our lips are sealed" I said, Kaylee nodded

"Okay, now the boyfriend, Troy? Tell me about him" Kaylee said

"Troy is sooooo hot. He's like a god, I mean, really, in more ways than one. He's big on a lot of things especially the one's that matter if you catch my drift" Sharpay said

"Ooh, continue" Kaylee said and that's what Sharpay did. I kind of tuned them out, feeling more like Sharpay was teaching Kaylee and not me. The night didn't get much better, Sharpay and Kaylee gossiped all night and didn't even notice me leave my room and go sleep in the guest bedroom a few doors down. Talk about invisible. In school, I got a bigger shock though. Kaylee like immediately became one of the coolest girls in school and I don't know how. In one week, I was still the freaky geek but she was like totally sheik and she ruled the streets, sorry in a rhyming mood. After Kaylee became so instantly big, I was more determined than ever to pay attention during Sharpay's lessons and become the best me I could be, even if that me was more like Sharpay than it was me.

-

**End Author's Note:** New character and for those reading my story _Who's Broken Now_, this Kaylee is like the same character. You'll learn, I'm not always super creative and usually once I find a character I like, I stick with them. Go figure.


End file.
